


100 Prompts ▪Hetalia Style▪

by LydiaMoonbeam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaMoonbeam/pseuds/LydiaMoonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 prompts all centering around characters from Hetalia: Axis Powers.  Consists of drabbles and short ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Beginning. Character: I'll let you decide, though I imagined England.

In time, he would come to understand your true intentions. He would realize that you wanted to be his friend, not his worst enemy. You didn't want to force your way into his life only to forget about him. You sincerely cared for him.

In the beginning, however, things were going to be rocky. You could live with that. He would come to understand how you felt. Until then, you could only wait.


	2. Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Two: Middle Character(s): England, France

On one side of the room, there was France. On the other side of the room, there was England. In the middle of the room, there was you. This could not be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to this next chapter!


	3. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from previous chapter. Prompt Three: End Character(s): England, France

"She's mine!" England shouted, dark aura swirling about his form.

"On the contrary, Angleterre*." France replied smoothly. "She belongs to me. Isn't that right, mon cherie**?" His crystaline blue eyes met yours and you quickly looked away, only to find England's green eyes focused on you as he awaited an answer. 'This isn't going to end well,' you thought to yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> *Angleterre is, as I'm told, the French word for England.
> 
> **mon cherie is like saying 'my sweetheart'.


	4. Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Four: Hours Character(s): Character insert? Whichever character you want it to be.

The fiercely burning fire lit up the otherwise dark room you occupied. The sun had set and the moon was high in the sky, yet you sat alone in the large house. He should have been home hours ago.


	5. Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Five: Days Character(s): Russia

In this large house, occupied once by many nations, he would sit alone for days. His mind would be filled with thoughts of those he held close, his hand occupied with a bottle of vodka. There were occasions when he would become angry and tear a destructive path through the house, but you never left him. He needed someone to remind him that he would always have someone there.

"Russia, may I sit with you?" You asked with a bright smile as you peered over his chair, laughter and love in your eyes. Day after day, your smile never ceased to make him happy.

"Da." He would respond as he returned your smile. Seeing you reminded him that he didn't need the vodka to drown out the memories; seeing you everyday made life worth living. He didn't know where he would be without you and for that he couldn't thank you enough.


	6. Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Six: Weeks Character(s): Germany

Many words could be used to describe Germany; punctual, uninteresting, serious, and any other synonym of disinteresting. He was a gernerally boring individual and a bit too serious. He never knew how to express himself and he took physical labor to a new extreme. However, there was one undeniable thing about Germany: He was extremely cute.

After weeks of time spent with Germany, you'd discovered that there were times when he was too adorable not to notice. The little blush that appeared on his cheeks when you hugged him, and how he'd stutter for you to let go immediately. You just couldn't resist embarrassing him further, so you'd peck his cheek before wandering off to finish the menial task he'd given you earlier.

"H-Hey! Wh-What are you doing? Get back to work!" Germany shouted as your arms wrapped around his middle and your head rested on his chest.

"Hehe, Germany!" You'd giggle as you peered up at him. "You're so cute!"

"Are you listening? I said get back to work!" You laughed some more as you patted one of his blushing cheeks. As you walked off, you heard him groan in irritation as he buried his face into his hands. Still, after all these weeks, you thought he found you somewhat cute, too.


	7. Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Seven: Months Character(s): Japan

At Japan's house, there were so many things to do. You could walk down to see the sakura trees, take a dip in a hotspring, shop for cute trinkets, and other things that served to pass the time at his house. Everytime you visited, you came with a smile and left with odd ornaments.

"Why is my home so interesting?" He asked you one day, seeing as you'd dragged him out shopping for the nineteenth time since your arrival.

"You just don't appreciate it!" You scolded playfully, trying to attempt a frown. "You find Greece's home nice, don't you?" He nodded. "It's the same with me. Japan's home is unexplored territory filled with adventure!" There was a ghost of a smile on his face as you shoved your bags into his hands. "Now come on! I can only stay for a few months!"


	8. Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Eight: Years Character(s): Just about everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Eight: Years Character(s): Just about everyone. Allusion to WWII.

Things were changing everywhere you looked. Alliances were forming and dissolving, countries were being left in ruin, and your friends seemed to be disappearing. The sound of gunshot and explosions were everywhere, lighting up the sky like fireworks. The tears ran down your cheeks in rivers as the death toll rose yet again.

The haunting scene of friends turned enemies would forever haunt your memories. There was nothing you could do and, perhaps, that's what made it all the worse. There was nothing worse than watching friends tear each other apart. It would take years before things would regain semblance of the way they used to be. Years for these heart-wrenching scenes to leave the forefront of your memory. It would take years for everyone's wounds to heal.


	9. Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Nine: Sea Character(s): Spain

Warm sand beneath your feet, endless blue sky that blended with the crystal clear waters, and the annoying calls of seagulls above your head...What more could one ask for? This vacation had to be the best one so far.

"C'mon Spain!" You tugged at the red sleeve of the tanned nation, pointing out at the vast ocean. "Let's go swimming!" He chuckled, moving your hand from his shirt so he could remove it.

"Okay, okay!" He raced after you, into the cool waters. His arms wrapped around you from behind and you squealed with delight as he spun you around.

"Spain!" You giggled as he rubbed your noses together.

"Hmm?" He smiled brightly at you and you returned his enthusiasm. Giving him a quick peck on the lips, you wiggled from his arms. Swimming out to sea, both of your laughter filling the salty air, you decided that this was the best vacation you'd ever taken.


	10. Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Ten: Shore Character(s): America

The annoying squawking of seagulls was not helping in drowning out America's annoying squawking. In fact, it just seemed to make your headache worse. Who wants to talk about America's new leader while on a date? You thought you should've been talking about something more personal. The least he could do is hold your hand!

He'd invited you to the most exquisite restaurant you'd ever seen, ordered you the best meal they had, and yet the only things he could talk about involved politics. About halfway through the meal was when your headache started, but he seemed so excited about what he was rambling about and you didn't want to hurt his feelings. Now, however, was a different story.

On a beach in Nantucket, the two of you sat on a secluded bench near the shore watching the sun set. The pastel yellows and the vivid reds provided the perfect atmosphere and, by now, the seagulls seemed to be leaving for the night. Everything would have been perfect if only the blonde you were leaning on would shut up.

"Alfred," the glasses-wearing nation stopped talking to look at you. "Be quiet. You're killing the mood." He smiled sheepishly, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I'm so nervous that I guss I've been rambling all evening."

"You have." You deadpanned. "It's okay, though; I still love you."

"Hey! I have the perfect idea!" Before you could respond, he was pulling you up from the bench and to where the water met land. "In all the romance movies, the man kisses the woman on the shore or during a sunset!" He gestured to your right. "We have both!" His lips met yours and you blinked in surprise. A slight smile tugged at your lips before you tilted your head for better access. He was right though; kissing on the seashore during a sunset was romantic.

Pulling away, you asked: "Since when do you watch romance movies Alfred?"


	11. Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt deals with France, and there is a bit of angst.

The moon was high in the sky and the clock had just struck eleven when he finally came home. He had lipstick smeared on his cheeks and his clothes were in slight disarray, not to mention the heady smell of womens' perfume. He tiptoed into the bedroom, stripping off his clothes, and crawled under the covers as if he did nothing wrong. As if he had been there the whole time and not with a bunch of giggling women.

The strong smell of many types of scents hit your senses as he wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face into the hair at the back of your neck. You felt disgusted almost; dirty. The others had tried to warm you about his womanizing habits, but you'd wanted to believe he would change. The first few times he'd told you about it, saying he was sorry and begging you not to leave; you stayed. Then he stopped telling you, leaving you to find out for yourself.

You'd wanted to believe, but after tonight you lost your faith in him.


	12. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is about N. Italy.

There was a lot in this world you weren't sure about. Was the moon really made of cheese? Why were some lakes blue while others were green? However, there was one thing you never questioned: Italy's trust in you and your trust in him.

Since the very beginning you had always been able to rely on him, just as he had been able to rely on you. The both of you were two halves of a whole, even if he was Italy and you just a citizen. He always managed to get you out of a bad situation, just like you were always paying taxes to keep him out of debt. Even when things got bad, you knew he would always be there to bail you out. Never ever would you question the trust the two of you put in each other.


	13. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is Italy.

There was a lot in this world you weren't sure about. Was the moon really made of cheese? Why were some lakes blue while others were green? However, there was one thing you never questioned: Italy's trust in you and your trust in him.

Since the very beginning you had always been able to rely on him, just as he had been able to rely on you. The both of you were two halves of a whole, even if he was Italy and you just a citizen. He always managed to get you out of a bad situation, just like you were always paying taxes to keep him out of debt. Even when things got bad, you knew he would always be there to bail you out. Never ever would you question the trust the two of you put in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my stories from Quizilla that I am moving to AO3 because Quizilla is terrible. Look out for some of my others.


End file.
